


Passion born from grief

by Eris Rusco (Archer_Roux)



Series: Life goes on [2]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Morning After, One Night Stands, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Roux/pseuds/Eris%20Rusco
Summary: What happens when comfort becomes more, when all sense goes out of the window. To escape the numbness of loss, you just want to feel something else.





	Passion born from grief

Passion born from grief

**_Eight weeks ago_ **

**_Lila’s Apartment_ **

_ There was comfortable silence that hung in the air between the two of them sat next to one another on small sofa, just like it would in the ER during the early hours of the morning when a particularly difficult case rolled in, off the ambulance parked outside.  _

_ They would work side by side, following symptoms, getting to a competent diagnosis for their patient. Before completing the necessary paperwork and notes. Small talk would have died out at some point as the sun began to rise, and all she could hear was the clicking of keys on a keyboard and the bleeping of medical devices, as they recounted the events that had brought their patients to them. It felt safe, comfortable and familiar. _

_ The minutes rolled by, the comfortable atmosphere was becoming increasingly more awkward. Her eyes rested upon Dylan. There was smudge of something he had eaten earlier resting above his lip, he must have missed it. Her fingers twitched, she wanted to brush it away but that wasn’t her place to. If she did, would he simply move away from her touch? Even if there was nothing behind her motion other than to remove what had been left behind. _

_ Would it be wrong to want to? She bit softly at her lower lip, imagining her fingers brushing across his skin, ghosting against his lips. Would they be soft to touch? Or would they be chapped and rough like he portrayed himself to be day in and day out. No, this was wrong of her. Dylan Keogh was not a man that she should be thinking about like this, he was going through a rough patch. She should be there for him as a friend, not lusting after him like a schoolgirl who couldn’t control her panties, dropping them for any man at the drop of a hat. _

_ Lila was struggling with herself but in the end she pushed against all her thoughts and simply acted. The act was innocent enough, her fingers brushed across his cheek removing the tiny pieces of Dylan’s last meal. As she begun to remove herself from him, he turned and their eyes locked. It was then she found herself lost in his eyes, his eyes that were often full of such deep expression and emotion that lurked just beneath the surface. His eyes were clouded as he looked at her, almost as if he was searching for something. _

_ Her eyes only left his for by a moment, they flicked down glancing at his lips before returning upwards. Her tongue darted out, licking at her own lips which had become dry suddenly. _

_ She wasn't sure who had moved first but in a blink of an eye their lips were locked. Moving her lips without hesitation against his, her arms she had flung around his neck pulling herself into his lap. His hands gripping her waist, holding her in place as  his tongue darted between her lips as they parted, dancing with her tongue as they continued to heatedly kiss. The intoxicating taste of passion lingering upon his and her lips. Lila was drowning in desire, as she found her falling deeper into his arms. _

_ It seemed strange that this was where a day of such strong mixed emotion would led. Time seemed to pass in a blur, each motion merged into the one that followed. Lila acted out of affection, out of desire for the man before her. He moved, she quickly followed and returned the heated rapture tenfold. The spark had been ignited, bursting into life as Lila stood with Dylan up, off the sofa, breaking the kiss to take another look into his eyes. She needed to.  _

_ Searching his gaze for any signs of hesitation, to see he truly wanted this. If he hadn't, then this is where it would end. Here on this sofa, in a mistaken moment of intimacy, born from comfort and nothing more than that.  She didn’t find that, all she could see reflected back at her was the same desire and longing. Lila slipped her hand into his, before pulling Dylan towards her bedroom. _

_ There was  _ **_no_ ** _ going back now. _

* * *

 

The soft light of the early morning sun streamed through the pale half closed curtains above the bed. Lila stirred, groaning as she floated closer to the consciousness. She smiled softly as she started to come to, memories of the previous night rushed to forefront of her mind. Playing on the silver screen of her mind over and over again, as her eyelid opened. She mumbled into her pillow, as she moved her hand over to over side of the bed, over to Dylan.

However her search came up empty, her hand found a cold void. Lila’s head shot up, looking the other side. The covers had been thrown back, her clothes had been placed in a neat pile on the end of the bed. It was a strange sight for her to behold. Lila didn’t know how to feel about this. It felt almost hollow, after a night of heated and vigorous passion between the sheets. 

Her one time lover had absconded before first light. This was a shock to the system, a punch to the stomach that Lila had hoped would not happen, but here she was, left alone in her bed. She didn’t know what to think, to say. Lila could easily just lay in bed all day, chewing over every last detail of the night before trying to find answers for this cold shoulder of a morning. Lila couldn’t let herself fall down that hole, she had been there once before. It had been at the lowest point in her life, years before. This was a different kind of low, one that she would face soon enough. Lila had made her choice, as she pushed herself up and out of bed. She needed to talk to Dylan. There were a few places that he might be, she had time to spare and nowhere to be until much later in the day. 

For now, she needed to get ready, prepare herself for whatever lay ahead. This was  **_Dylan_ ** after all.


End file.
